Des jeunes filles en robe blanche
by Inkfire
Summary: Lucius Malefoy est à Azkaban. Dans une tentative pour conserver sa santé mentale, il écrit des lettres à Narcissa.


**Traduction de la fic _Girls in White Dresses_ de madamedarque. **

**Cette fic a été traduite pour l'anniversaire de l'auteure originale (sort le gâteau). ****Toutes les reviews seront traduites et lui seront envoyées, alors soyez généreux! Si réponse il y a, elle viendra de l'auteure (traduite par mes soins bien sûr^^), sauf si elle porte sur la traduction. N'hésitez pas à me donner du travail! **

**Cette histoire est tirée d'une idée originale de Xx starlight-moon xX, avec sa gracieuse autorisation. **

Ses parents sont encore en train de se disputer.

Lucius le devine à la posture tendue de l'elfe de maison; à la manière qu'il a de se balancer nerveusement d'avant en arrière, comme un bouchon dans une bouteille d'eau. Même pour un elfe, il semble particulèrement effrayé. Sous son regard attentif, la créature s'incline maladroitement et sort de la pièce, glapissant d'un ton presque impérieux:

- Le jeune maître ne doit pas quitter la pièce!

Lucius regarde le serviteur partir, et puis se glisse hors de la pièce, dans le hall. Il entend des cris venant de l'entrée.

- JE VAIS TE TUER, TU M'ENTENDS? JE VAIS TE TUER!

Son père et sa mère se tiennent en haut du grand escalier, à environ trente centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sa mère porte une robe de chambre blanche. Lucius s'en souviendra plus tard, sans raison particulière. Elle dit quelque chose, et Père lève sa baguette. Un craquement résonne, semblable à un coup de fouet.

Mère hurle, et l'elfe de maison arrive en courant dans le virage, criant.

- Le maître ne doit pas faire ça, le maître n'est pas dans son état normal!

Abraxas Malefoy donne un violent coup de pied à l'elfe de maison, et Mère le saisit par le bras, lui dit d'arrêter, de se calmer. Lucius ouvre la bouche comme pour la mettre en garde, mais rien n'en sort.

Père se retourne et la pousse. Un moment passe, pur et impénétrable, de silence. Puis elle tombe.

C'est la chose la plus gracieuse que Lucius aie jamais vue. Sa robe blanche se gonfle, et ses longs cheveux argentés flottent derrière elle. Elle ressemble à un ange. Puis ses bras minces s'élèvent au-dessus de sa tête, et elle tournoie. Pour Lucius, elle est en train de danser.

Père est immobile comme une statue. Lucius applaudit, admiratif du merveilleux spectacle que sa mère a mis en place pour lui.

Ils arrivent à la grandiose touche finale. Elle évolue dans l'air, vers le plafond, tournoyant et virevoltant et tournoyant et virevoltant...

Et puis c'est terminé. Sa mère gît au pied de l'escalier, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, son cou formant un angle étrange.

Il n'a que cinq ans.

_Chère Narcissa, _

_Il m'est venu aujourd'hui à l'esprit que je ne parviens pas à me rappeler le visage de ma mère. Je me souviens de quelques-unes de ses caractéristiques physiques: elle était grande et très pâle, avec de longs cheveux blonds. Un peu comme toi, en fait._

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Lucius barra la dernière phrase. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression que son attirance pour elle avait été exclusivement basée sur sa ressemblance avec sa mère décédée. Azkaban semblait avoir eu raison de son sens du relationnel. Non pas qu'il en ait eu en premier lieu.

Mais encore une fois, Lucius n'avait jamais eu besoin de sens du relationnel. Il était un Malefoy. Ce fait l'aurait dû l'emplir de fierté, mais à présent il le laissait juste avec un sentiment de vide à l'intérieur. En plus d'avoir détruit son sens du relationnel, Azkaban semblait lui avoir retiré la capacité d'éprouver des sentiments.

_Comme tu le sais, elle est morte quand j'étais très jeune. L'histoire raconte un tragique accident – elle est tombée dans les escaliers et s'est brisé le cou. Je n'ai jamais remis cette version en question quand j'étais enfant, mais maintenant... J'en doute. Parmi ses nombreux autres défauts, mon père avait des tendances violentes quand il était ivre._

Il tint la bague un peu à distance, avec l'intention d'en écrire plus, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Il ne voulait pas les écrire. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre de sa cellule, et vit la lune. C'était vraiment beau. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait encore la capacité d'être ému par la nature, pas après tout ce qui était arrivé.

Soudain la lune disparut, et l'air devint très froid. Lucius frissonna. Des Détraqueurs.

Ils étaient juste là, derrière sa porte. Bien qu'il sache que cela ne servirait à rien, il se mit inconsciemment en position foetale, comme pour rapprocher de lui ses souvenirs les plus heureux. De manière importune, il entendit des voix, des souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais su posséder...

- Le jeune maître ne doit pas quitter la pièce!

- JE VAIS TE TUER, TU M'ENTENDS? JE VAIS TE TUER!

Sa mère étendue au pied de l'escalier; son père baissant les yeux, le regard vitreux. L'elfe de maison le tirant de nouveau vers sa chambre, murmurant:

- Dobby est désolé que vous ayez vu ça, monsieur, Dobby va se punir...

Narcissa. Il évoque une image d'elle un jour d'été, vêtue d'une robe de coton blanc. Il est heureux. Le Détraqueur se nourrit du souvenir, et Narcissa s'éloigne de plus en plus, pâlissant sur les bords.

Et puis, abruptement, ce fut terminé. Le Détraqueur était passé à autre chose. Lucius resta étendu par terre, respirant bruyamment. Après quelques minutes, il se propulsa en position assise, essuyant la sueur sur son front.

Quelqu'un poussa un cri. Lucius sentit son pouls s'accélérer tandis que les cris continuaient. Il voulait leur hurler de se taire, leur dire qu'ils étaient en train de détruire ce qu'il restait de sa santé mentale. Il avait besoin de fuir d'ici.

Tremblant, il se déplaça vers le mur de sa cellule. Ce dernier avait été mutilé. Quelqu'un avait griffonné des mots, pour la plupart illisibles, sur toute sa surface.

Lucius leva la main et utilisa la bague sur son doigt pour graver des mots dans la pierre. C'était assez futile, mais il aimait à imaginer que s'il gravait assez profondément, les mots pourraient s'infiltrer dans les murs et traverser la mer, jusqu'à elle. De plus, cela lui permettait de rester sain d'esprit. Il se rappela qu'il devait finir cette lettre.

_Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'activité dans le coin. Il fait très froid, surtout la nuit. J'espère qu'où que vous soyez, toi et Drago avez plus chaud. _

Sa respiration s'était apaisée. Il regarda par la fenêtre, et il pouvait de nouveau voir la lune. Avec une dernière fioriture, il signa.

_Ton époux dévoué, _

_Lucius Malefoy. _

Il aurait considéré la lettre comme terminée, s'il n'y avait pas eu une pensée omniprésente, agaçante. Il avait besoin de l'exprimer, d'une certaine manière. Il souleva la bague à nouveau, ignorant sa main défaillante:

_Je t'aime. _

Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un homme émotif. Les émotions étaient des faiblesses, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tolérait pas la faiblesse. Il se sentit idiot en écrivant les mots, et envisagea de les gratter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effacent. A la place, il les écrivit encore.

_Je t'aime. _

Combien de fois lui avait-il dit ces mots? Combien de moments avait-il gâchés? Ils avaient eu des années, réalisa-t-il. Où étaient-elles toutes passées? Il ne mesurait plus en temps. Le temps n'avait ici aucune signification. A la place, il mesurait en moments. Les moments étaient incalculables. Comme la lune, ils étaient juste là. Et puis ils disparaissaient.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'ai- _

Il y eut un grand fracas, et un éclair de lumière aveuglante. Lucius fut jeté à terre. Quand il put à nouveau bouger, il leva la tête. Il y avait du feu partout. Et des Détraqueurs. Ils formaient une véritable nuée – il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il y en avait autant.

Puis il y eut encore plus de flammes, et les Détraqueurs tournoyèrent en cercle, gracieusement, presque comme sa mère tombant du grand escalier. Et puis...

Bien sûr. Lucius aurait pu éclater de rire. En face de lui, il y avait ce visage, le visage qui avait hanté ses rêves depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Un visage squelettique, un nez plat, des yeux rouges, à présent plantés dans les siens...

- Maître...

- _ENDOLORIS_!

Lucius retomba dans les flammes en se tortillant de douleur. Mais même à travers ses cris, il sentit un bonheur sauvage l'engloutir, l'avaler tout entier, avec un seul magnifique éclat d'espoir:

Il allait revoir Narcissa.


End file.
